The Battle With Myself
by Chibi Kai Lover
Summary: After being attacked by a stranger, weird things are happening to Kai. What happened while he was knocked out? ~Complete~ (( NEED HELP WITH SEQUEL! Details inside!! ))
1. The Strange Attack

The Battle With Myself  
  
Hey everyone! Well, now that my other fic 'Complicated' is finished, I can spend all my free time writing this new one (it's March Break next week, so I have 24/7 to update this fic a lot!) Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to review it. You really made my day when you did! As for this story, I promise I'll try to make it adventurous, creative, and suspenseful to the best of my abilities. Although this intro. chapter is very short, it's just to get a general idea of if you guys like it or not. So please, just for this one chapter at least, PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm sorry to blackmail, but it helps me get somewhat of an idea. Well, before I bore you out of reading the story, onward ho!  
  
One last thing, I'm not sure if this fic is going to be yaoi or not. It most likely won't, but please yaoi fans, don't let that discourage you from reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I -to my uttermost misfortune- do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
After three constant days of damp, rainy weather, the sky finally showed some mercy to the civilians below. The sun had managed to break its way through the thick clouds, showering its light over the many houses and buildings of Berlin, Germany. Today was going to be a beautiful day, especially for a variety of leisure activities. Unfortunately, not everyone was lucky enough to have a fun day to themselves . . .  
  
The Bladebreakers- Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei, and their leader Kai had been intensively training all morning long. The European Beyblade tournament was only a few weeks away, and their vigorous leader was making them train as often as possible. If the weather would co-operate, an outside training session regularly took place. If it wasn't so nice, like it had been the past few days, he would rent out an indoor Beystadium and make them train relentlessly inside.  
  
Finally, without warning, Tyson collapsed to the ground, as if he was dying.  
  
"I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten a single crumb all morning," he complained, which wasn't very surprising. He tried to momentarily entertain himself by watching a small black bug go scattering by.  
  
"Yeah Kai, my stomach is telling me it's lunch time!" Kenny said, adjusting his glasses and looking up from his laptop (which contained his trapped bit- beast, Dizzara/Dizzi). Kai, who was leaning against the closest wall and watching them, merely snorted.  
  
"Fine. We'll break for half an hour. But you guys better be back here at noon sharp," he threatened. But the team took no notice to the tone of his voice. They had already started back to their hotel, where the downstairs eatery was calling their name. Kai, however, wasn't feeling so hungry. He shook his head, muttering incomprehensible things under his breath. The teen hoisted himself up from the wall, looking around and wondering where to go and what to do with the little spare time he had.  
  
"Maybe I should just stay and train a little. At least then I could say I accomplished something." He thought it over for a moment, but then finally decided he would wait until later. After all, the cheery scenery here was starting to annoy him. He began to casually walk down the paved pathway, deciding he would just go for one of his meandering walks.  
  
The people here in Berlin were remarkably friendly, which eventually began to get on Kai's nerves. People always nodding him a small 'hello', or smiling cheerfully at him- it was enough to make him want to throw up. But still, he had to bear along with it. And besides, with an idiot like Tyson on the team, he had grown somewhat accustomed to it. His arms were crossed as usual, and his eyes were focused carefully to the ground below him. That way, he wouldn't have to make too much eye contact with anyone that passed him by.  
  
Nearby kids were screaming and playing joyously, their parents relaxing under a tree or on a bench close by. The small beach directly eastward was packed to the capacity with people of all ages. The lake was the perfect place to go on a day like this. But cold-hearted Kai strutted down a dim alleyway, more of the preferred choice of a place for him to be. He came to a rest nearer towards the end, away from all the racquet and annoyance of . . .well, society. He was a loner if you wanted to call him that; being extremely cold and anti-social would deem you with that title after all. Closing his eyes and yet again leaning against the wall, he allowed himself to be enveloped deep in his thoughts. Tyson's idiocy, the team's weakness, HIS weakness . . .all of these were usual things that crossed his mind. But sometimes, getting lost in your thoughts could be a bid of a bad decision, especially in a dark alleyway.  
  
Someone silently ran up the adjoining alley, an opened bottle and a cloth filling his hands. He slowly made his way to the corner, where he poured the contents of the bottle on the cloth. Then, without making a sound, he jumped out from around the corner, catching Kai off-guard. The bottle the mysterious man was carrying dropped from his arms, and it came crashing to the ground, sending glass and liquid everywhere. He wrapped a strong arm around the teen's waist, preventing him from fighting him off, or making any sudden movements. The other hand (containing the dampened cloth) found its way to Kai's face. The man held the rag tightly in place, forcing the blader to inhale whatever was smeared on it. The mysterious fluid took action immediately, making Kai's vision and mind become foggy. It was putting him into a long sleep. Without much of a fight, the leader felt himself fall limp in the man's bulky arms. All he could remember after that was a deep voice from behind him saying: "Hey boss, I've got him. I'll have him there in ten minutes. Over and out . . ."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
So? What'd everyone think? *Blinks* Was it really that bad? . . .well, I'm begging you. PLEASE tell me what you think. I promise you that this story gets SO much more interesting. But I'm not gonna bother if no one reviews and let's me know how I'm doing. And if you're going to flame me, don't be too harsh. Thanks a bunch!! 


	2. The Weird Encounter

The Battle With Myself - Chapter 2  
  
Allo everyone! Thanks so much for your kind reviews! I really appreciate them, and I hope you keep leaving them for me to read. I'm finally free from school for ten days (gotta love March Break!), so hopefully, I'll be able to update frequently. Well, nothing more to babble about, so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one (laziness!)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
His eyes weren't even open yet, but by the rough feeling from the pavement and the faint darkness from the lack of sun, Kai knew he was still in the alleyway. His crimson eyes finally decided to flutter open slightly, taking in the scenery around him. His guess was correct, because he found himself lying spread eagle-winged on the rocky ground. That wasn't all he noticed; he also recognised that he was in extreme pain. Aside from the obvious pain in his back (from the roughness of the pavement), he also felt other aches around his body. He felt as if there were needles dug into his skin on both sides of his arms. He oddly felt as if there was also some sort of duct tape on the side of his head, by his temples. But Kai wasn't the one to show pain. He pulled himself into a sitting position, immediately looking around to see if his attacker was still floating around. Unfortunately, he wasn't. And just as he was about to stand himself up, he let out a muffled grunt of pain.  
  
"Ow, dammit!" He whispered, placing a hand on the vexed area of his arm. It truly felt as though there were needles in his arms, and they wouldn't come out. Obviously, however, there were no syringes dug into his arms. Raising a curious brow at the new-found pain, he figured that it must've somehow been inflicted by the attacker. But what the attacker did to him, he didn't know. Aside from the aches, there were no physical marks, no signs of assault, and no signs of rape.  
  
Figuring it was nothing; he finally stood himself up, shaking away the awkward feeling and starting to head off back to train in the park. After all, it was nearing twelve o'clock, and he didn't want to be late. Especially after threatening the others, then being late himself.  
  
Kai strode down the alleyway until the brightness from the sun overhead caused him to squint, his eyes not having adjusted to this light. But after a slight moment, he continued on his way down the street, occasionally bumping into people due to the overcrowding. The streets seemed to be even more crowded than before. And with all the excess people, it felt as though it was even more hot and humid outside than before! Kai wiped away a droplet of sweat and kept his glance downwards, both to avoid eye contact and to keep the sun from blinding him. He didn't say a word during his entire walk back, until a small tug at his shirt caused him to look up.  
  
"What?" He snarled, looking around for whomever yanked his shirt. But there was no one visible at eye level. Shifting his gaze downwards, he caught sight of a smaller form. Focusing his eyes more gingerly, he instantly noticed whom the child resembled.  
  
His light/dark short-cut hair, his entrancing reddish-coloured eyes; Kai found that he was looking at what seemed to be a younger version of himself.  
  
"Oh . . ." was all the child said. The blader was slightly confused as to what was going on. Before he got the chance to ask, the child's smile turned into a mischievous grin. Then turning around on foot, he darted away quickly.  
  
Kai was more confused then ever. What exactly was going on? Everything felt . . .weird to him ever since he opened his eyes back in the alleyway. Did it all have to do with that mysterious attacker? And besides, didn't the attacker distinctively say that he would 'Have him there in ten minutes'? What was up with that?  
  
Well, there was nothing he could do to solve it . . .at least at the moment. He suspected that something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The best he could do was continue everything as normal, and not tell anyone what had happened. It wasn't like he was going to tell his teammates anyway.  
  
He finally came to a rest by a tree in the park. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei would be here any moment. Well, at least they better. Leaning himself against the hardwood Oak, he kept a close watch out for the ones he knew were going to be late. There was no surprise there . . .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Okay, well this chapter kind of sucked (well, at least to me). Honestly, I kind of rushed through it because I need to go to bed earlier tonight (I hate baby-sitting!). Anywho, please review. I really appreciate it when you guys do. I'll leave you a special 'thank you' if you review for both chapters! (and yes, that was my sad attempt at a bribe ^_^;) 


	3. That Strange Feeling

A Strange Feeling  
  
Hey people! Sorry I didn't update last night like I was supposed to. My best friend slept over (you know how it is ^_^;). Anywho, I'd like to give a special thank you to Anime the Fallen Angel, ShadowDragon22, Mizu-Tenshi, raven, Linky, and RedSkyes for your kind reviews. I'll try not to let you guys down! Well, here's the third chapter. Have a Kai-rific time reading it! ^_~  
  
Kai: Kai-rific? Man that's just pathetic . . .  
  
Sam: Quiet you!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one (again with the laziness)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Hey Kai, sorry we're late. Arigatou." Rei called, walking up the rocky pathway with the rest of the group behind him. They all had large smiles on their faces, perhaps happy that they had finally got a break from all the tough training. Kai huffed.  
  
"As if I didn't already know you guys would be late. Hn, like it matters anyway . . ." he stated, lifting himself up from the giant tree and pulling out his prized Dranzer. "Let's get back to training. We're mainly going to focus on defence for the rest of the day, seeing as you guys almost lost it for us last time due to your weak tactics." The others didn't really mind his insults anymore, seeing as they had gotten quite used to them by now. Kenny wandered slightly off to the nearest bench. He pulled Dizzi up from beside him and began typing madly away on the built-in keyboard. The others, Max, Tyson, and Rei all pulled out their Beyblades, preparing themselves for another tempestuous day of Kai's training . . .  
  
(A/n- it's mainly the group training for the rest of the afternoon. Nothing special to write about there, lol. Hope you don't mind me skipping that. I'm trying to get to another good part.)  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Tyson wiped away the streams of sweat that had formed on the side of his face. It had been a good few hours of intense training for the team, which had proved to be somewhat useful. Kai had showed no mercy on them, attacking them when they least expected it to help improve their defence.  
  
By now, the bright golden sun was beginning to set behind the now glistening buildings. The air was starting to cool off as well, which made many nearby picnickers gather their food and belongings and make their way back to the comfort of their homes. The sky also looked to be clouding over, meaning they would surely have another day or two of heavy downpours. So much for Tyson's hopes of a nice day at the beach!  
  
"Man, I'm beat!" Rei said, sitting on the bench beside the Chief and inhaling deeply. It has definitely been an exhausting day.  
  
"Me too." Tyson said, leaning up against Kai's usual place on the tree. "And I have an idea of what to train next."  
  
"Train next? What do you mean, Tyson?" Max asked, sitting crossed-legged on the flowing green grass.  
  
"I need to sharpen my chewing and sleeping skills," he yawned, closing his eyes slightly and smirking. The others laughed. Well, all except for one, of course (three guesses who!).  
  
"May I suggest getting something to eat, then splurging at the arcade?" Kenny asked, adjusting his glasses and looking up at his other teammates.  
  
"I'm in!" Max and Tyson said together. Rei nodded and smiled, then looked towards Kai. "How about you Kai? You want to join us?" But the slate-haired blader shot him one of his usual looks.  
  
"I think I'll pass . . ." he said quietly, turning his back only slightly and gazing up at the setting sun. The team remained quiet for a moment, looking up at their leader with curiosity. The silent wind rippled through their hair, as they all remained planted defiantly to their spots. Suddenly, Tyson broke the tranquillity.  
  
"C'mon guys! Our stomachs aren't going to feed themselves! Let's go!" he cheered, jumping up and beginning to run back to the hotel. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Kenny and Max laughed, standing up and slowly running after Dragoon's Blader. Rei smiled and began walking in that direction, when he suddenly turned and looked back at the leader.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come, Kai?" he asked one last time, in case the other teen had decided to change his mind. But sure enough, the Phoenix firmly shook his head, not taking his gaze off the sky. Rei's smile faded, although not totally. "All right then. See you at the hotel." And with that note, he turned and began running after the others. Kai waited until they were at a far enough distance, then turned and watched them all run away. He smirked to himself.  
  
"That Tyson, Cheezwiz for brains, I swear. Couldn't count to 21 if he were barefoot and without pants." He shook his head, laughing quietly to himself. He then began to walk in the direction of downtown Berlin. After all, there had to be something he could do with his spare time . . .in a foreign country, no doubt!  
  
This time, he kept his gaze upwards. He didn't know why, but he felt himself to be somewhat in a 'good mood'. When people smiled in his direction, he nodded slightly in response. He was about to cross the street back to the hotel, when a strange feeling came over him. It wasn't a good feeling either. It seemed to him like he being . . .well, watched. He looked around, scrupulously scanning the scenery. And that's when he saw it. That same little kid he had seen earlier that day was poking his head from around an alley corner. Although, for some odd reason, he looked like he was older. His hair appeared to be slightly longer, and to Kai, he also looked somewhat taller.  
  
"Hey kid, what're you doing?" the teen called, raising a brow in the kid's direction. The younger boy let out a loud gasp, then turned and began running away quickly. Curiously, Kai followed after the child. But when he stepped into the alleyway, something weird happened.  
  
The kid was long gone, sure, but the same pain had taken over his body. The feeling of needles in his arms and duct tape on the side of his face was back. He tightened his fists in anguish, then promptly turned and made his way out of the alley. The minute he crossed the threshold and onto the pale sidewalk, the awkward pain disappeared completely. Kai tilted his head in amazement, but said nothing. What on earth was going on? Was he going crazy, or was it because of that attack earlier on?  
  
Well, whatever it was, it was definitely making Kai hungry! He yet again shrugged it off, then slowly began heading in the direction of the hotel. It didn't seem to him to be serious, so he wasn't going to tell his teammates and cause a fuss. After all, it wasn't like him to confide his problems in other people. Especially those he looked to as 'friends'.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Well that one was a bit longer, ne? *Looks at the time* 12:30pm?! Man, I've been writing this since 9:45! I guess I'd better learn to type faster. Well, it didn't help breaking up with my boyfriend of 5 months halfway through writing this . . . *sniffle*. I need cheering up now. Reviews will definitely help! Please review, I need the optimism! Thanks, and have a Kai- rific day!  
  
Kai: Oh please . . .obsessed much?  
  
Sam: Of course not . . . *huggles her little Kai plush and winks* 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out  
  
Blah, what horrible weather! First it rains, then it snows, and now there's freezing rain! What next, a thunder storm? (Don't want to jinx it!). Again, thanks for the kind reviews; you guys are the best! And I'm glad that you like my story! Some of you may start thinking this fic is getting weird, especially after you finish reading this chapter. But I promise you that everything will start making sense, probably after the upcoming chapter (chapter 5!). Well, have fun, get confused, and the whole shebang! ^_~  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
As everyone suspected, the rain did come. In fact, it came worse than ever. It was slapping up against the hotel windows so hard, the team thought they were going to break open at any given minute. It was a relief to them every time the rain took a slight break and came to a complete stop. It had now been two consecutive days of monsoon-type weather ((I think that's what its called x_x;))  
  
However, it didn't matter much to Kai, what the weather was like. That rain wasn't going to stop them from training, no way! He rented out an indoor Beystadium for everyone to train in. And, without a doubt, he worked them as hard as ever. He wanted them to win this upcoming tournament, in order to keep their title as 'World Champions'. And with the way they were training, losing wasn't an option.  
  
"You know what to do, Dragoon!" Tyson cried, swinging his arm in front of him for extra effect. His Beyblade then turned around quickly, darting straight ahead at full speed towards Dranzer, his opposing enemy. But it had then seemed evident to Tyson that Kai had been training harder then anyone else, because once Dragoon collided with the Phoenix, it came crashing to the ground by his feet, slowly ceasing its spin.  
  
"Whoa, there's no way!" Tyson said, looking at the dark blue beyblade still spinning in the shiny metal dish. Kai turned his gaze towards the younger blader.  
  
"Anything is possible Tyson, so long as you have faith in your blade." The slate-haired teen stated, swooping down and picking up his still-spinning Dranzer. He grasped it tightly, then looked towards in the opposite direction, to where Max and Rei were battling it out. But it looked like the match was already over, seeing as Max's Draciel was by his feet and Rei wore a triumphant smirk on his face.  
  
"Nice match Max. It looked like you had me finished off there for a moment." Rei said sweetly. Max smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but you still won. I guess I have to work harder on my offence." The blond stated, picking up his green beyblade with the usual goofy grin on his face. "But that's for tomorrow. It's getting pretty dark outside."  
  
"It's almost 9:30 guys, can we call it a day?" Kenny asked from the sidelines, closing Dizzi up and getting to his feet.  
  
"Fine," was all that Kai said. He turned and began heading for the reception desk, where he was going to yet again book the stadium for tomorrow's training.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Hiwatari, but this place if full up as of tomorrow. We have another team that just arrived today and has booked it for the remainder of the week. If I'm not mistaken, they're the team from Ireland." The receptionist said, lowering her tiny glasses and looking the Phoenix over. Kai let out a silent snort, then pondered to himself for a moment. Was there any other possible indoor stadium they could train in? He was about to turn and ask, when that strange feeling came over him again. The feeling of being watched.  
  
He lowered his head, then blankly looked out of the corner of his eye to the empty hallway to his right. He actually pinpointed someone standing silently in the shadows against a wall. He found himself wanting to know if he had a stalker or a crazy female fan after him. Then nodding to the receptionist, he turned and began walking away, to see if this person was going to follow him. Either to his luck or to his misfortune, they did.  
  
Kai made his way up the endless flights of stairs to his room (the elevator had broken down earlier that day), occasionally looking down to see if he saw someone following. Whoever it was that was following was definitely good at sneaking, he thought.  
  
He opened the doorway to the sixth floor, taking one last look behind him. And although he didn't hear the person's footsteps on the metallic steps, his instincts told him that this individual was still on his or her way up. He closed the door behind him, then pressed his back to the wall beside the entrance. He was going to find out once and for all who exactly was following him.  
  
"It's probably just another one of those annoying fan girls," he said to himself, rolling his eyes slightly. But he was about to find out, because the door had creaked open once again. Kai stepped out from his place, grabbing the person by the shirt and pulling them close. But what he saw made him almost let go.  
  
It was that same kid again . . . or was it? No, it couldn't be. This kid looked to be at least Kenny's age (I'm going to assume 12), but there was something about him that made Kai raise a brow. It looked like he was looking at himself. To make matters worse, the strong feeling of needles and duct tape was back much stronger then ever.  
  
"Who are you? And why do you keep following me?" Kai shouted, his eyes scanning the kid over. He figured that this kid was such a big fan that he had gone to the extreme and tried to make himself look like Kai. But oddly, the kid just formed an evil smirk on his face, looking at the older teen straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm you . . .only better . . ." the kid stated, wrapping his hands around Kai's wrists. But before Kai got the chance to question him, the kid swung his leg forward, kicking Kai harshly in the stomach. The Phoenix let out a grunt of pain, which made his grip on the younger kid's shirt loosen. The boy instantly squirmed out, standing firmly on the ground in front of him. "Grandpa's very disappointed in you, the way you've softened up in the last little while. You should be ashamed."  
  
Kai lifted his head, looking at the kid once more. Without thinking, he formed his hand into a fist and swung it forward in pure anger. But just as he was about to hit the boy, he noticed his fist hit something much harder, like thick glass. And in the moment his eyes had closed, everything began to swirl. Everything was going back to the way it really was.  
  
He fluttered his eyes open, only to find himself in a tank. A clear green liquid surrounded Kai, and his fist had indeed, punched the glass in front of him. There were several needles inserted in each of his arms, and there were electroencephalographs on each of his temples (in case you don't know what those are, they're the little white patch things with wires the doctors attach to you to record your brain waves). Finally, he noticed that there were people outside the tank. They had white lab coats on, and were starring at him with clipboards in their hands.  
  
Kai was back in the abbey, back in that lab. He WAS attacked in the alleyway. In fact, he never did wake up. Everything that happened to him since then was just . . .it was all just a dream.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Let me start off by saying DON'T FLAME ME! I understand that much of this was confusing, but I promise you that everything will make sense after the fifth and final chapter. You'll get to find out exactly what happened to Kai during the time he was knocked out, who that weird little kid is, and most importantly, what will become of our beloved Kai. Please review, because many of you aren't reviewing anymore. I really like hearing your kind words, even if you leave a two-worded sentence! Pretty please? ( 


	5. Back to Sleep?

Back To Reality  
  
Eep, sorry about the long awaited update. I'm just getting over a small stomach flu that's going around. *Sigh*. Anywho, about one of the flames a recently got. No, I didn't get it off a damn Disney movie. The idea actually came from my best friend during a boring Chemistry class. But hey, that flame sure kept me warm last night ^_~.  
  
A little bit of information before you start reading. The green liquid that Kai is in is making him really really sleepy. As you'll read, all of his actions will seem somewhat . . .slow. This liquid is also making him think of weird things. Nothing bad (as in sexual wise), just- weird stuff! Well, onward hoe to the fifth chapter! And by the way, I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter, but I guess it's not . . .  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill . . .don't own it, yadda yadda yadda . .  
  
.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
What . . .what was happening? This all seemed so familiar, but then again, it didn't. Kai looked down at his arms; his weak-looking and needle- infested arms. Then he turned his solemn gaze forward again, towards them; the 'doctors'. They were just staring at him, occasionally tilting their heads downwards and quickly jotting something on their clipboards. But they didn't care. They didn't care about him, and the fact that he felt like both a caged animal and some sort of science experiment. After all, that's what he was, right? He had no purpose in life. This was the way he was created. Nothing more then a simple science experiment.  
  
"What . . .am I saying?" He thought to himself, his eyes widening at long last. Sure, he felt like a caged animal at the zoo, but this was one 'animal' that wasn't about to stay this way. Slowly lifting an arm, he wrapped his hand around the needles on the opposite arm. And after one swift, slightly painful tug, they came out. He let them go, and let them float in whatever liquid he was in. He slowly looked back upwards, to see the mess of people in front of him going haywire. He figured that pulling out the needles was something that wasn't supposed to happen. But figuring this was something that was going to help, his lifted his other arm. And with some difficulty, he pulled the remaining four needles out of his right arm.  
  
But as he did this, the greenish liquid began draining from beneath his feet. Within a moment, he was free to inhale the little bit of air that was in there. Sure, he could breath in that greenish liquid, but not very well. Forgetting about the things attached to his temples, he formed a fist with his hand and punched the glass as hard as he could. By now, the sleepiness was wearing off, and he was beginning to regain much of his former strength back. There were no longer people looking in on him, instead, they were busying themselves around an immense machine at the side of the enclosed room. Smirking, Kai punched the thick glass again, this time making some of the glass chip off. His knuckles were bleeding slightly because of it, but he didn't care. Anything to get out of this place!  
  
Just as he was about to take another swing, the tank began filling up with another liquid. This time, it was a clear red.  
  
"Dammit!" He cried, taking a small step backwards. Obviously this helped none, because the liquid was now all around him, engulfing his body once again. He took a deep breath in frustration, which wasn't a good idea. He felt the stuff begin to run through his system, shutting everything down temporarily. He could no longer move his arms, legs, or torso. Finally, with one final glimpse of the darkened room, Kai gave up whatever struggle he was fighting. He allowed himself to be taken back to that strange 'dream world'.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Those bright crimson eyes slowly opened, allowing the phoenix to take in the scenery. Ha, WHAT scenery? Everything around him seemed to be faded. He could faintly make out what seemed to be a tree, but the colours were all off and demented. He raised a curious brow, standing himself up and brushing his body off.  
  
"Where . . . exactly am I?" He asked the nothingness, now beginning to walk around and trying to make out any familiar objects. I mean, what else could he do? He was in another fantasy realm, and God only knew how he was going to get back. And man, if he ever did, those people were going to pay big time!  
  
"Well well well, look at what we have here . . ." a familiar voice sounded from behind him. Kai immediately swung himself around.  
  
He found himself starring into a pair of matching crimson eyes; his own. He raised a brow, and so did the other. Kai raised his hand slowly, and so did the other Kai.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" they both said at the same time.  
  
Was Kai looking into some sort of mirror? No, that answer came quickly. The 'Kai' opposite of him smirked, then quickly formed his hand into a fist and swung it at the other confused teen. 'Our' phoenix managed to duck, but only by a hair did the fist miss him.  
  
"Who in God's name are you?" the slate-haired boy asked- well, more so shouted. Sure, it was a stupid question to ask really, but everything was happening so fast, he hadn't really got the time to piece everything together.  
  
For once in his life, he actually wished that he could be with his friends. Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Rei; where were they all? What had they done when Kai didn't come back for training? Where they all worried about him? Did they even care that he was gone? He had so many questions that needed answering, but for now, he had to handle what was given to him. He had to battle some kind of clone. Or, as he thought of it -  
  
"It's a battle . . . against myself . . ."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
There, another chapter down. My, a battle with a clone? Can you imagine having to fight yourself? That would be weird. Well, I must be off to bed (because of that sickness, I've barely slept a wink)! Please review, it will give me something to read when I wake up in the middle of the night with nothing to do. Thanks a bunch! Chibi Kai plushies for everyone that does! 


	6. Kai vs Kai

Against All Odds  
  
Awww, you guys rock! Thanks for the nice comments! How can I not feel better after that? And since you guys are being so kind, I've decided to repay the favour by making this chapter a long one ^_^. Just a forewarning for the chapter, I call the original Kai 'our' Kai to try and avoid confusion. Nothing much more to say, so on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always ^_~  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"You really want to know who I am?" the clone asked, staring into his opposite's matching crimson eyes. Kai gritted his teeth, not saying anything. But the clone just smirked. "Like I said . . .I'm you, only better."  
  
Then forming his hand into yet another fist, Kai's double quickly jumped around our phoenix and punched him hard across the face. Kai went stumbling backwards, but managed to keep his balance.  
  
"Are you now?" our slate-haired teen muttered, glaring at his mirror-like reflection. Then, quick as a snake, he dodged forwards and stuck out his foot, in hopes of catching his opponent off guard and tripping him. Unfortunately, the clone caught sight of the oncoming attack and jumped hastily to the side.  
  
"You're faster than I calculated," the duplicate stated, turning his gaze downward at the now kneeling Kai. Then in the wink of an eye, our phoenix swung his leg forwards before his opposite could notice. He was successfully able to knock him off his feet.  
  
Kai's counterpart came crashing to the ground. The blow seemed to echo through the impossibly large 'void' world.  
  
"I'm faster then you calculated? Aren't you supposed to be 'better' then me?" Our Kai asked, standing up and eyeing his struggling clone. Then, before he knew what was happening, he found himself back on the ground, staring up into the face of his 'reflection'.  
  
"Oh, but I am," he sneered, grabbing the original's pearl-coloured scarf and choking him. Kai once again gritted his teeth, wrapping his pale hands around the scarf and tugging it away from his neck. But this action only provoked his double to pull harder. Kai then began choking due to the loss of air. His counterpart's smirk grew wider. "To prove it, I'll kill you twenty times before your eyes even close."  
  
For some unexplained reason, this gave our phoenix an idea. He forced himself to swing around, then grabbing the top part of his scarf, he pulled his 'twin' forward. He had also managed to throw in an aggravated punch to the face. Although it caused the clone to release the scarf, he had somehow managed to maintain his balance.  
  
It was Kai versus Kai in an intense battle. The two were at each other's throats for some time.  
  
"Why in God's name aren't you bleeding?" Kai yelled angrily, after he had just finished dragging his clone across the cemented ground. But his enemy just laughed, grabbing Kai's scarf and pulling him to the ground. Kai managed to wipe away a bit of the blood coming from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Because, my jakuteki (sworn enemy), this is MY world, not yours. In my world, I can't be defeated. And don't worry, I'll enjoy every minute; watching you die . . ." And on that note, he began to laugh. Oddly, it made small chills run down our Kai's spine.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do now? It doesn't look like this guy's going to run out of fuel anytime soon," He thought to himself, dodging another oncoming jab. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but hell, do I ever miss those guys -"  
  
He didn't get to finish that thought, however, because his clone had finally managed to knock him down. Unfortunately for Kai, his body was beginning to tire. Almost every part of him was injured, and much to his dislike, he was bleeding.  
  
"What's wrong, subeta (cough 'bitch' cough), tired already?" His double laughed, kicking the original slate-haired teen in the back . . .hard. Kai grunted in pain, rolling himself over and glaring at his opponent. He knew that he probably wasn't going to win this fight, but his stubborn attitude pushed the thought away.  
  
"I can win this . . .in fact, I AM going to win this!" He yelled, grabbing the clone around the arm and swinging him over his shoulder. His double went flying through the air, then finally came crashing to the ground some ten feet away. Kai let out a small moan of pain, but steadied himself up. "I can't let you win," our phoenix breathed out, limping over to motionless clone. "It just wouldn't be right."  
  
But the words were spoken to quickly. The double swung his leg upwards, at a rather . . .unusual feat for a guy. But still that kick hit its target right on, making Kai collapse to the ground. This time, he knew he wasn't going to get up. He tried, but his body was just too tired.  
  
"Kuso (aka: shit)," our phoenix cried, holding the side of his stomach and looking up helplessly at his advancing clone. "As soon as he gets over here, he's going to finish me off for sure . . ."  
  
"Hey Kai, snap out of it!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the barren void. Immediately snapping out of his daze, Kai looked desperately around, hoping that the voice he heard wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him.  
  
"Rei? Is. . . Is that . . .you?"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Gah, I hope that this was long enough for you guys. I know it was for me . . .*rubs sore fingers*. Well, first off, let me say that I know I suck at fighting scenes, but please don't flame me because of it. Secondly, yes, Kai IS hearing Rei's voice, but that is NOT an intro. for yaoi. This story has NO yaoi pairings in it. If you want to read a yaoi story, check out my other fic, 'Complicated'. It's finished too! ^_^. Well, hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to leave me a pretty review to read. I appreciate them SO much! Thanks everyone! Until the next chapter, sayonara! 


	7. Trying to Be Free

Trying to Be Free  
  
Allo allo everyone! Sorry I didn't update last night, I had to study for a huge test today at school (don't worry, I did well ^_~). And I'd also like to apologise for the last chapter as well. I know I said it was going to be long, but I guess it wasn't as long as I had hoped. I swear it looked longer when I was writing it! On another note, I'd also like to thank the following people for their kind reviews for chapter 6 -  
1- Mizu_Tenshi  
  
2- Shadow Shi13  
  
3- Elbereth Gilthoniel  
  
4- Epona  
  
5- raven  
  
6- Emilychan  
  
7- Anime the Fallen Angel ((I take it you like Kai as much as me!))  
  
8- Sapphire Luna  
  
I greatly appreciate the nice comments, and I only hope you leave more for the last two upcoming chapters. Well, I've jabbered on long enough, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade u.u;  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"It couldn't be . . .I'm just losing it . . ." Kai said to himself, shaking his head slightly. But his clone had heard him saying this, and only smirked as he continued walking steadily closer.  
  
"Yes, you are losing it. I suggest you start begging for mercy now, because who knows . . .I just might make your death quick and painless." Then the double did something very unusual. He turned to the side, formed his hand into a fist, and punched what seemed to be nothing more then air. But what Kai didn't suspect was that the punch had indeed, hit something.  
  
A loud shattering sound bounded off the 'walls' of the realm and met Kai's reddened ears. His eyes widened, and he craned his neck around, just on time to see his clone stoop down and pick up a large piece of glass.  
  
"Glass? What the hell?!" our phoenix cried, snapping out of it and forcing himself to stand up. He was, indeed, in a terrible amount of pain, but as we all know, Kai is stubborn. Gritting his teeth at his close-drawing opponent, he could only wonder if he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Yes, bakamono, it's glass!" Kai's double stating, somehow managing to grasp the glass tightly in his hand without being cut. "It's what was keeping you from breaking down! Don't forget, this world is nothing more than a reflection of your own personal self."  
  
That's when it finally hit Kai. He looked around, only to find that his double was right. Everything was dark and cold on the outside, just like him. But on the inside, there was nothing but a large void . . .emptiness. And like most other people, the passageway between the darkness and the emptiness was nothing more then a simple layer of glass. Glass which had just been shattered.  
  
"C'mon Kai, wake up!" Rei's voice suddenly said again, echoing through Kai's empty realm.  
  
"Rei? Rei, where are you?" Our slate-haired teen cried, looking around for where his friend's voice had sounded, but unfortunately, nothing notable met his gaze. And before he managed to turn his look back to his opponent, he felt an unexpected pain immediately shoot through his entire body.  
  
Kai had let out a sudden gasp of agony. His hands instantly shot up to where the pain had come from, and were greeted by an abrupt flowing of red blood. Our phoenix had been stabbed on the side of his stomach. Why his clone didn't go for the chest, he didn't know; but all he did know was that this was the worst pain he had ever felt.  
  
But although he was in a massive amount of pain, Kai refused to let himself fall again. He couldn't . . .and he wouldn't. So darting quickly to his clone's side, he had successfully managed to kick the glass out of his hand, then throw him to the ground mercilessly. He let out another loud moan of pain, and continued to tightly grasp his open wound.  
  
Even though he was on the ground, our phoenix's counterpart was laughing. He instantly jumped back to his feet, his dark crimson eyes narrowing at Kai once again.  
  
"You fool! I've told you from the beginning that I'm better then you, and obviously I have proven it -"  
  
"Then why didn't you kill me just now?" Kai interrupted. "Why didn't you stab me through the chest and got it over and done with?"  
  
His double just smiles evilly and crossed his arms. "Because I want to see you suffer. Would you think for a mom -" But he was cut of there, for Kai had a sudden flash.  
  
Rei and Tyson were standing in front of him. The tank he was being contained in was broken and jaded, the red liquid was spilled all over the floor, and the needled that were once in his arms were hanging by wires slightly overhead.  
  
But, as quick as it came, it disappeared again. His one chance to leave this horrible place was gone.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Eep, sorry for the quick ending there, but I gotta get to bed. I have to wake up early tomorrow morning . . .5:30 am! Well, as always, please review. You know I love getting them. See everyone in the last chapter! Yes, it's ending in the next chapter, and like my 'Complicated' fic, the ending is something like a cliff-hanger. If you guys are nice enough, I might consider writing a sequel! Ta-ta! ^_~ 


	8. The Way Things Were

The Way Things Were  
  
Greetings, my kind readers! Well, here we are . . .the very last chappie of 'The Battle With Myself'. I'd personally like to extend a very very very VERY big thank you to everyone who took the time to send in your kind reviews. They were OH so appreciated! And I'd also like to apologise for the two spelling mistakes I made in the last chapter. If you find any spelling mistakes in this one, I'm sorry in advance. I type rather quickly, and God forbid that this computer will catch any of my errors (it was made in 1987 . . .a new computer would be really nice!) Well, not much more to say. On with the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Beyblade, but I do own this new Kai plushie I made! *Huggles*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"How the hell am I going to get out of this damn place?" Kai yelled, a few drips of his deep crimson blood landing on the ground with a small splash. He was weaker then ever, yet even more determined to get out of that place before things started getting ugly.  
  
"You can't leave . . .I won't let you . . ." his clone stated, beginning to walk closer to him yet again.  
  
Kai threw a quick punch, but it came nowhere close to hitting its target. And then just to get back, his double also threw a jab, but the aim was dead on. Our wounded phoenix came crashing to the ground, his now stained scarf fluttering and landing some five feet away. Blood was once again gushing from the corner of his mouth, which only ran down his swollen cheek and onto the dark coloured floor. He winced slightly from the pain, but allowed it to slowly consume his beaten body. Kai had to face it; he was defeated. Vanquished by nothing more then a mere reflection of himself.  
  
His duplicate stood above him, an evil look of triumph on his twisted face. "How does it feel to finally lose a battle? To feel the pain you kept inside of yourself all these years . . .for it to finally come back and destroy you . . ." But remarkably, Kai just let out a muffled laugh. He pushed his hands forcefully to the ground, and slowly but surely managed to steady himself to his feet.  
  
"You haven't destroyed me yet," he said, wiping away some of the crimson blood and spitting out the rest. No, he wasn't beaten yet. He wouldn't and couldn't allow himself to be under the mercy of his own self. "And besides," he muttered, forming his hand into a fist behind his back. "No one's allowed to be arrogant but ME!" And with that note, his fist went flying. Well, not only his fist, but also when it made contact with his unsuspected clone's chest, he went soaring back as well. He smashed into the ground with a rather loud thud, but this time he actually shouted out in pain. Kai finally caught him off guard. "If this place IS a reflection of my inner self, then I should be able to make the rules." Kai turned heel on foot, then began walking away in the opposite direction of his double. First he went and picked up his awaiting scarf, trying it securely around his slightly bloodied neck. Then he bent down and grasped the jagged piece of glass; the one his counterpart used on him. With a slight crazed look on his face, Kai began making his way to his opponent. His first few steps were small equally paced, but soon anticipation got the better of him, and his steps became long and quickened.  
  
"Go ahead . . ." his clone stated, lifting himself into a sitting position; not struggling to run away. "Kill me. You'll only be killing yourself . . .again."  
  
"Shut up!" Kai yelled, grabbing his 'reflection' by the throat and pushing him to the ground. The original slate-haired teen fell to his knees; the stained piece of glass aimed at his opponent's neck. Our phoenix's mind had managed to get caught up in the moment, for he wanted nothing more then to see his own self dead. To see his lifeless body lying in a puddle of endless flowing blood, away from the harshness of pain and cold reality. He hated it. He hated it all. But for some bizarre and obscure reason, he couldn't do it. He couldn't force himself to murder the pathetic excuse for a human being in front of him. Instead, he tightly grasped his double's scarf; and practically choking him, forced him up and brought him near his own face.  
  
"No . . .I'm not going to sink to your level, even if you are what you claim to be . . .me. Some people say that life is more of a torture then death itself is. I would be ending your life, which would probably mean taking my own. Trust me, if I wanted to commit suicide, I would have done it a long time ago." He brought his clone's face even closer; so close as to their noses were nearly touching. "But you don't see me dead . . .do you?"  
  
Kai shoved his clone to the ground once again, releasing the sharp glass and throwing it as far as he possibly could. It smashed into the ground nearly fifty feet away. Then he turned to look back as his clone. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed his double wasn't there. He had vanished.  
  
Thinking that he hadn't got too far off, Kai's crimson eyes began scanning the dark area, trying to make out anything moving. But soon his vision started getting misty. Everything was beginning to fog, just like it had done before. Within a moment, Kai was back in unconsciousness . . .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Hey guys, I think he's waking . . ." a distant yet blurry voice said. Everything to Kai was still covered in darkness, but gradually he was making his way back to reality.  
  
Finally, crimson orbs flashed open, adjusting themselves to the dimmed light. Three people were crowded around, each one poking their head into his gaze. Their figures soon came into focus, and they were no other but his friends; Rei, Max, and yes, even loudmouth Tyson.  
  
"Welcome back Kai," Rei smirked, placing his hand on his friend's back for support. Kai lifted himself up into a sitting position, trying to place everything back to normal again.  
  
"What happened?" Tyson asked, bringing his face close to Kai's and blinking curiously.  
  
"Tyson, give him some space," Kenny chimed in, his voice echoing off the foreboding walls. The slate-haired teen turned his gaze to Kenny, who was standing a small distance away, looking onward. "He's obviously been through a lot and doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Yeah, let's help get him out of here," Rei said, placing his hands around his friend's arm and assisting him with standing up. "He probably doesn't want to stay . . ."  
  
"No. The sooner we leave, the better." Kai stated, quickly walking to the door and turning back to the team of stunned teens. They all raised a curious brow, but shrugged and walking through the exit, obeying their captain.  
  
Once they were all out, he smirked. He turned his deep crimson eyes to the light-switch, which he almost instantly flicked off.  
  
"Thanks Kai . . .have a good sleep now . . ." He stating, watching as all but one light turned off. The remaining light reflected off the glass of a slightly hidden tank. The red liquid inside illuminated the dirty floor below as a Kai, our phoenix, was waving his hands, desperate for someone . . .anyone to notice him. But obviously, it was too late for him. They had 'rescued' the clone, the fake.  
  
With one last mischievous laugh, the double closed the door behind him, making the room completely black except for the one dim light above the tank. Kai tried to yell out in fury, but he only ended up taking in a gulp of the liquid. And within a few moments, our phoenix was back asleep . . .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Done! Finished! The end! *Cries* I liked writing this story! I don't want it to end! But well, everything has to end somewhere. So, did you guys like? You're probably wondering how that last part was possible. You see, if you go back to the part where Kai was waking up, you'll see that the voice he was hearing was distant. That's not because he's deep in unconsciousness, which's because the voice IS far away! Then, from when it states 'Kai' opened his eyes; I never used the words 'OUR phoenix' or the 'ORIGINAL Kai' like I've tended to use. I simply used 'Kai'. That was a small hint, in which you probably had to take note of. Anyway, it all made sense to me. . and if you're confused, I apologise. Again, a big thanks to all reviewers. You can do it one last time, ne? Please, don't flame me! I'm happy with all the kind reviews this far, don't be mean and stop me from writing anymore stories! Well, I'm off to dream of Kai in far away places. Until my next story, my faithful readers! Sayonara! 


	9. Battle With Myself: The Sequel?

Sequel Help  
  
Hey everyone! Due to popular demand, I've decided to make a sequel to this story. Unfortunately for me, I have no idea what to write it about, because I don't know what you guys had in mind. I don't normally ask for help with my stories, but regarding this one, I'm just stumped! If you would like a sequel, write me and tell me what you think it should be about. And I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but there are some things that I am a little strict about for this particular story:  
  
- no OOCs. I hate them and hate reading about them (no offence to those who write with OOCs)  
  
- please keep swearing/cursing to a minimum  
  
- NO hentai/lemony scenes  
  
- no yaoi (that belongs in my other story, not this one)  
  
Well, that about does it. Any ideas? Please leave me an idea in the review section. Whatever idea I think is the best and most creative will see their sequel made and posted (and yes, I'll give you credit). Thanks a bunch everyone! Send me those ideas! 


End file.
